


Casual

by thehalfboodprincess



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 19:52:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1523552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehalfboodprincess/pseuds/thehalfboodprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has a secret love. A Drarry drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Casual

**Author's Note:**

> harry potter and his world belongs to jk rowling. this is just a little fun writing.

Stepping onto the boat, I looked quickly around. 

Draco and Blaze were sitting near one another at the middle of the bench. Luna to their left. Theo boarded with me, making his way to the left next to Blaze. 

The boat was nearly full now, maybe one or two hodge podge stranglers would join us. Other kids who had decided to come back for their eighth year but were not sure what more they wanted from life. Most of the other houses had returned in full. Slytherin was the complete opposite, having so few students returning they could be named in one breath. 

The Gryffindors were back, they were all there. Neville, Ron, Hermione.. They all sat in a boat two from mine. But I just couldn’t bring myself to sit with them. 

We were riding in the small boats, something I was grateful for. More thestrals to carry the carts being harder to come by, along with the mystique lost now that so many people could see them after the war, meant that the 'eighth years' were to join the firsties across the lake.

Something in me made it impossible to sit with my old friends. The summer was fine, great in fact. But the pressure of not knowing what the future held was made only more real when I was with them. They all just knew so perfectly what they wanted.

It had caused a few rifts over break, but nothing irreconcilable. I had taken a few weeks to myself, went to stay at Grimmuld place. That was when everything changed.

It had been to my great surprise that Draco was there, the house letting him in as a Black heir. We decided to try to stick it out, I planning on being there only a week, two at most. He said he was there to stay away from press and to get away from the manor as it was currently being swarmed by ministry crews. I cant imagine the memories made it feel like home anymore.

After almost a full day of bickering non stop, things grew heated. What started as a small push, soon escalated to a full on fist fight. Brawling on the floor, rolling around with fists flying like a pair of squabbling muggles. As the fists slowed, two things were quickly realized. One being that I was harder than I could remember. The second, and only slightly more alarming, was the man currently pinning me to the floor, was also hard.

Needless to say, things heated and together we built a relationship with more passion than imaginable. We kept things secret, not wanting to cause a stir and loving the feeling of keeping it a secret.

 

My mind drifted back to me as the boat swayed. Keep this casual I told myself. Casual. Casual. My mantra found me taking small steps toward Luna. I sat down next to her, so close to Draco our sides touched. Suddenly I felt his hand grab mine, hidden beneath the sleeves of our robes, his hand practically pulling mine into his own sleeve. I wished more than anything that at that moment I could put my head on his shoulder and drift off to sleep. I knew we had agreed to keep our relationship a secret, and really, I understood the necessity. But in that moment, in that moment I wanted nothing more that to show people I was proud to be his. I turned my head to strike a conversation with Luna, knowing I wouldn’t be able to hold one with the man to my right. We were friends, Luna and I, and at times I felt bad to be keeping such a secret from her. Though, at times, like now, I could have sworn she knew. 

My thoughts were confirmed as she got up, feigning excuse that she preferred the back view of the boat to see some creature or another. Leaving no other option, I figured it was safe to talk to Draco. But how could I talk without looking suspicious, how could I make sure I got to see him later? And more importantly, how could I do it and still be convincing? Leave it to Gryffindor stupidity and impulsions to figure that out.

"I can NOT believe I have to sit next to you of all people on this bloody boat, Malfoy!" I turned, squeezing his hand secretly before sneering at the blonde, trying to ignore the way his hair was practically glowing with an angelic halo from the dawn light. His lips turning in a barely noticeable grin before he spat back.

"Give it a rest scar head. Besides, I'll need someone to use as a life raft once this scrap of wood they call a boat sinks."

"Ha! Life raft my arse!"

"I was thinking chest, but I reckon your arse would float better. Good idea Potter. Always thinking ahead, looking out for the better man."

"Better man? Ha! We'll see who's the better man! Meet me tonight, midnight five, by the docks. We'll have a race of it. Come alone, I don’t need your posse trying to drown me."

"Whatever you say Potty Potter. Merlin knows you can drown yourself just fine."

I was both sad and happy as the small boats pulled into the Hogwarts docks. Happy to be home, to be arriving there with Draco in hand felt nearly heavenly. Too sudden dashed though with the secrecy. I gave his hand one final squeeze before jumping up and making my way off the boat, reminding Draco to not be late.

The sorting hat ceremony never seemed longer, though the rest of the night flew by. Sneaking out with my cloak, I slowly made my way to the Slytherin chambers.

"psst.. Potter. I know you're there" I heard the faint whisper as I slid my cloak around the man in front of me. 

"Yeah, Dray, I'm here." I whispered next to his ear.

"Oi! How many times have I told you not to sneak up on me! I could've hexed you!"

"Never you mind that.. Don’t you want to see what I had in mind? After all.. They are going to get suspicious if you don't come back wet." Kissing my way down the back of his neck, I knew he was in my grips now. 

Slowly but surely I led us both to the ancient castles main doors. Down the front steps. Through the lawns over to a small, perfectly secluded area near the backside of the Great Lake.

**Author's Note:**

> if you would like to finish this story, add more, or prequel it; feel free, just send me the link because id love to read it :) also, obviously not beta'd or anything, so i truly hope the grammar and such is all set and apologize for any mistakes. any comments, feedback, criticism, etc. is greatly appreciated :)


End file.
